The Raven And His Dobe SasuNaru
by SarahSasuNaru
Summary: New guy, dude he's a guy, so why is it that the beautiful Sasuke seems to be falling for him! :O
1. Chapter 1

Since I can't write to much at one time, I will be doing, to be continued :) I don't know the back ground of Naruto all that well and so will be using a different setting :) hope you enjoy :D …btw sorry for the crappy title lol.

The Raven and the Dobe.

His raven black hair swooped over his pale forehead, cold eyes starring expressionlessly at the floor, the blank look he is often found supporting, although gloomy, he's looks where far beyond attractive. Sasuke, now 17, lived within a sharing apartment, 3 other people lived within the building, Sakura, a pink haired bimbo who dribbled at the mere sight of Sasuke's presence, Hikaru, who shares a room with Sakura, and is also madly in love with the raven haired boy, and finally Hinata, a very quite, shy room mate to have, yet the only one to not be falling head over hills for Sasuke.

Background -

The landlord had recently come into tell the ten-nets that a new room mate would soon be coming, a male, he had told Sasuke that he would be having the new member of the house staying with him, a new bed and wardrobe had been placed in his room the day after. Sasuke didn't look forward to the new rommie, he wasn't fond of people, and having to live so close to someone would defiantly irritate him.

Present -

Sasuke's expressionless stare was suddenly interrupted by Hikaru, she pounced next to the boy sat on the sofa, 'guess what' she teased leaning her face in to his 'the new guys here soon' Sasuke gave no reply, 'you jealous we'll like him more?' she teased again, her eyes widened trying to read his expression, but as always the raven haired boys face held no story, Sasuke looked at her, her blonde hair reached just above her tailbone, her eyes looked deep into his, she was attractive, Sasuke could see that, but the girls just annoyed him, especially Hikaru and Sakura.'Pfft' he finally responded 'why on earth would I be jealous' he snarled and tore him self off the sofa not waiting for her answer. He walked irritated towards the door, stretched out his hand to open it, surprised he stepped back, the handle moved before he grasped it, the door opened revealing a blonde haired boy, bright blue eyes, three wiska looking lines on hes cheeks, he smiled widely, 'hello, I'm Naruto'.

Sasuke starred at the boy, 'oh wow' he thought to himself 'he's so...so.. so cute!, wait what? Cute, dude he's a guy what are you thinking!' Sasuke's came out of his thoughts to a puzzled look of Naruto's face,

'hello?' Naruto repeated. 'What?' asked Sasuke hes cold eyes looking almost passed Naruto, Naruto looked over his shoulder following Sasuke's gaze, finding nothing he turned back 'well normal when someone introduces them self to a person, the person returns the favor' Sasuke, was once again starring at the boys beautiful features, not wanting to show this he replied, 'I'm Sasuke Now get out of my way ..Dobe' Sasuke budge passed the blonde haired boy, slamming the door shut behind him.

'Rude' Naruto mumbled under his breath, he turned back to face the corridor to find three girls stood before him. 'don't worry about him, he's always like that' a pink haired girl said, she was dressed in what looked like a school girl outfit, a small skirt, pleated in the middle, with a shit and tie, the girl beside her had long blonde hair, it bounced around her body, and fell in to a thick fringe over her forehead, she was dressed in tight mini khaki shorts, with a army green shirt on, just behind the two girls was another girl, she had short blue hair, she faced the floor her face fell into a shy expression, she was wearing a simple white strap top and a casual pear of jeans. 'hey I'm Naruto' the blonde haired boy beamed excitedly, 'what are your names?' the girls smiled, 'I'm Sakura, the pink haired girl announced, 'this is Hikaru' she said pointing to the blonde haired girl 'and this is Hinata' she said turning round to look toward the shy girl. 'Awesome, nice to meet you all' Naruto said smiling, 'any idea where my room is?' Hinata had walked of alone by this point, Sakura and Hikaru looked at each other and giggled, 'what's so funny?' questioned the blonde haired boy the girls stopped giggling, 'sorry about that, it's just, well, you have to share with Sasuke' Hikaru beamed. Naruto's smile vanished,

' are you being serious? But hes so rude?' he questioned. 'I'm afraid so' said the girls in unison, they looked at each other and laughed 'we need to stop doing that' giggled Hikaru, ' want us to show you to your room?' Hikaru said looking back to Naruto. 'yes please' he said, he's voice had lost its excitement, he followed the girls, they walked down the cream colored corridor, the floor was a pale stone colored carpet, very boring, his and Sasuke's room was the third down on the bottom floor, 'here we are' the girls said pointing to the door ' if you need us our rooms just down there' Hikaru pointed to the door across the hallway, 'Lets go get something to eat' Sakura said to Hikaru, linking arms with her they walked off leaving Naruto to unpack.

Naruto pushed the door open, the walls where black, the carpet was black, the bed sheets were black, even the cupboards were black 'jeez what's wrong with this guy' he said to himself walking into the dark room. Behind him he dragged his suit case, noticing the small piece of clothing hand out of the wardrobe on the right of the room he decided his side of the room must be on the left. After unpacking his belongs the blonde haired boy jumped on to his bad, placing his hands behind his head he found a comfy position and dozed of into thoughts. 'can't believe I have to share a room with that moody bastard Sasuke! I mean come on I was looking forward to this place! … although, he is mighty good looking, I bet all those girls are after him..'

Two hours later

Sakura and Hikaru sat gossiping on the sofa as the raven haired boy walked through the door, at an instant the girls shut up and flew to their feet, 'Sasuke! Where have you been' they fussed over him, he hated the attention they gave him, it drove him mad! 'out' he replied trying to walk threw them to his room. 'Naruto's in there' Sakura said, 'we think he's asleep' Sasuke stopped walking, almost froze, he'd almost forgotten the boy would be sharing with him, he turned to the girls and snarled, 'just go away' the girls looked disappointed, but did as they were told, 'jeez he's so anti social' Sakura mumbled to Hikaru as they walked back to the shared living room.

Sasuke walked up to the door, placed his hand on the handle, hesitated, then pushed the door open, he took a step forward and entered the room, the girls were right, Naruto was fast asleep on his bed, Sasuke's eyes drifted over the sleeping figure, he took a step toward him, then stopped, 'what am i doing?' he questioned him self, he continued to walk towards the sleeping boy until he was beside the bed, he knelt down, Naruto's lips fell into a soft pout as he slept, 'He's so beautiful' Sasuke whispered aloud, Naruto stirred in his sleep, Sasuke slapped his hand over his own mouth holding his breath in attempts not to wake the boy. Once the blonde haired boy settled, Sasuke removed his hand, he got up and went to leave, 'just one last look' he looked over his shoulder, straight away realizing he shouldn't have, the adorable boy led in that bed meant the world to Sasuke already, he was back beside the bed, he lent down, he's face close to Naruto's, their lip's barely touching, just as Sasuke went to kiss him, Naruto's eyes opened, He sat bolt right up pushing Sasuke away, 'what the hell are you doing?' he screamed, Sasuke could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed bright red, 'nothing' he exclaimed turning to leave the room 'Nothing?' Naruto demanded 'you were going to kiss me' … ' I was doing no such thing you dobe! Now shut up!' Sasuke said with a final tone and left the room.

To be continued ..

:D:D I totally enjoyed writing that, things are going to get so tense in the next addition to the story, hope you guys like it so far..


	2. Chapter 2

Last time -''''''what the hell are you doing?' he screamed, Sasuke could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed bright red, 'nothing' he exclaimed turning to leave the room 'Nothing?' Naruto demanded 'you were going to kiss me' … ' I was doing no such thing you dobe! Now shut up!' Sasuke said with a final tone and left the room. '''''

Questions – Is Hikaru like Ino? .. No, she's a completely new character nothing to do with the actual episodes, my brother created her, well drew her and named her, and I decided to create her personality, I'm kind of basing her's and Sakura's friendship on mine and my own best friends, but I haven't really got in to their friendship just yet.

Any questions leave in the re-view :)

Chapter two - jutsu

Naruto sat on his bed, eyes still locked on the door Sasuke had stormed out of not ten minuets before

'he tried to kiss me? Right?' Naruto's stomach filled with butterflies as his hand rose to his lips, brushing his finger's over the area Sasuke has been so close to, did he want to kiss him? He slid him self of the bed, his legs wobbly, 'why has this hit me so hard?' he questioned himself out loud. He walked towards the door and let himself out.

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?' Sasuke screamed inside his head, the raven banged his head against the bathroom mirror repeatedly, 'now what do I do' he mumbled to himself. -click- he heard a door open, he moved to the bathroom door, pulling it open slightly, his face up against the small crack he had made, he glanced out, watching as Naruto left the bedroom..

'SASUKE!' a girl's scream broke out.

Suddenly on the floor, Sasuke looked up at Sakura, she barged through the door, 'what are you doing?' she questioned with a raised eyebrow. 'what's it to you?' he scowled getting up and pushing her aside to leave the room. 'Sasuke, come back' she ran after him linking her arm with his, he struggled against her, her grip was tight and so giving up he let her hold on to him, sending daggers towards her. 'you now if looks could kill, then I'd be dead' Sakura said looking slightly hurt, 'don't tempt me' Sasuke replied, no sound of humor in his voice at all. The girl let go, she stopped, Sasuke signed and turned 'okay, I'm sorry' he wasn't apologetic at all, just new if he didn't apologize she'd cry and go on and on about her liking for him. 'sorry is not good enough' she said looking to ward the ground, he slung and arm round her reluctantly, she moved close to him taking advantage of his embrace.

'You guys together?' a male voice was heard behind them, they both turned, Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's he ripped away from Sakura at amazing speed 'NO' he almost shouted at the boy, Sakura looked upset by this, 'no.. I guess not' she whimpered, 'we're going shopping soon' she looked at Naruto 'we all go together and get our own food' he nodded, she turned and walked toward the kitchen. The boy's were left alone. Naruto looked almost hurt, he wasn't sure why but he felt down, almost jealous of the closeness between the raven and pink haired girl, 'do you like her then?' he asked with a pathetic tone, he noticed this and blood rushed to his face, he brought his hand to his cheek and faked a yawn in attempts to hide the blush. The raven chuckled at this 'I don't like _any_ of the girls' he walked past Naruto and toward their room, he stopped by the door, Naruto stood thinking, 'what did he mean '_any_ of the girls'? He's trail of thought was broken 'Oi dobe, you coming' Naruto blushed again at the invite to the bedroom, Sasuke smirked 'dobe.. I meant to get your money.. for shopping' he chuckled and pushed through the door, embarrassed Naruto followed. 'stop calling me dobe' Naruto glared as he came into the room, Sasuke smirked 'Okay.. dobe' Naruto flew at the boy, Sasuke's reflexes were unbelievable, he moved to the side in seconds, dodging Naruto's attack, Naruto fell flat on the floor, Sasuke laughed, 'Henge!' Naruto shouted raising out his arms, Sasuke looked confused, suddenly horror took over him as 20 other Naruto's surrounded him in the room, he dodge their attacks, a massive smile grew on his face, '_your_ a Ninja?' he exclaimed in excitement his eyes passing over each of the Naruto's looking for the real one, Naruto (the actual one) popped up behind Sasuke, lent over the ravens shoulder and whispered 'that's right' Sasuke turned shocked from the sudden breath on his neck, he raised his hands in the air, swiftly creating symbols, before finally raising a hand to his mouth and blew fire across the room, aimed at the Naruto in sight, the Naruto pfft into the air, leaving the bedsheets to burn, the other Naruto's pffted into smoke soon after, leaving the real Naruto running toward the burning bed, 'You fucking idiot he yelled' grabbing a pillow, hitting the bed repeatedly with it 'I take it your also a ninja!', a huge smile formed on the ravens lips, he began to laugh, Naruto was shocked, 'Your _laughing_? Are you _mad_?' he continued to beat out the flames, finally, the last simmered out, he slid down the bed and onto the floor sighing with relief, Sasuke stood, still laughing, after a confused expression, Naruto joined in, they laughed hysterically, Sasuke joined Naruto on the floor, after about five minuets of non stop laughing, the boys were left panting with huge grins on their face's.

Sasuke got to his knees and lent over the blonde, a blush formed on the boy's face as he felt the ravens body come close to his, Sasuke reacted for something on the bed, he sat back down pulling with him a burnt bed sheet, 'looks like we'll need to get some new ones whilst we're out' the laughter took over them again. The boys stood up, both getting their wallets and walked toward the door 'don't tell the girls.. you know, about being Ninja's?' Naruto asked seriously, 'of course not, it's our secret' Sasuke winked at the blonde, he couldn't help but smirk at the blush Naruto once gain held on his cheeks, Naruto scratched the back of his neck, spluttered an insult under his breath and walked out of the room.

( .com/watch?v=sLRl1GtBFpE lmao look at this vid!)

The two girls walked down the street, arms linked talking together, Naruto and Sasuke followed close behind, a few yards behind walked Hinata, she was so quite and uninvolved. Hikaru and Sakura sniggered, they glanced back at the boys, big smiles across their faces, 'what are they doing?' Naruto asked, 'they always do it, their so strange, I hate the way they look at me' Sasuke replied with a grimace.

Once they arrived at the supermarket they each grabbed a basket, then separated off to do their separate shopping. Naruto excitedly hurried to the Ramen counter, throwing at least 20 packets of the stuff into his basket, 'yummy' he mumbled whilst stacking up the packets. After 10 minuets of shoving various other necessities into his basket such as soap, tooth paste, and sodas, and of course a bedsheets to replace the one Sasuke had incinerated with his jutsu, Naruto headed for the check out, he saw Hinata stood inline at a til, 'hi there' he smiled as he got inline behind her, placing his shopping on the side, 'oh.. erh.. hi..' she mumbled back, cheeks growing a shade of read, she fiddled with her fingers, looking away from the blonde. 'how strange' he thought to himself, he heard a familiar chuckle from behind him, he turned to face the raven, 'Take it you like ramen' the dark haired boy laughed nodding toward Naruto's basket. 'Yes it's amazing' The blonde remarked happily, Sasuke chuckled again, placing his own basket behind the blondes, soon followed by the other girls.

Once back at the apartments the guys emptied the contents of their bags into the cupboards and fridge. 'Naruto how much ramen do you need?' Hikaru laughed watching him going back and forth from the bag to the cupboard, 'you can never have too much ramen' he replied with a huge grin. 'where's Sasuke?' Sakura asked as she walked into the kitchen leaning against the door frame, before walking in beside Hikaru, 'in the shower' a quite voice was heard from the corner of the room, the three turned to face the voice, Hinata, embarrassed form the sudden attention, looked to the ground. 'Oh lala' giggled Hikaru, 'let's go see' she joked to Sakura, Sakura wolf whistled 'I wish'. Naruto thought to himself how he also wouldn't mind a look at the raven whilst in such a vulnerable position, and so decided to go to their room, hoping to catch a gimps of the boy in a towel.

Sakura, Hikaru, and Hinata were left sat in the kitchen together. 'So what do you think of Naruto?' Hikaru asked the other two girls. 'He's kinda cute' replied Sakura, 'how about you, what do you think Hinata?' the girls turned to look at the shy girl, 'erhm, yeah, he's cute' her cheeks glowed red, 'oh my? Hinata do you like Naruto' Hikaru almost shouted in excitement.'Shush' Hinata stood up, covering the blondes mouth, 'he'll hear you' she pleaded with the girl to be quite, the loudest the girl had ever been, Sakura and Hikaru looked shocked at the girls sudden increase in volume. 'well, _do you_?' Sakura asked impatiently, 'No! _Of course_ I don't' Hinata replied leaving the room, shortly followed was the sound of her bedroom door clicking shut. The girls shot looks at each other 'lets hook them up' they said excitedly in unison, they laughed 'fuck sake Sakura, stop saying what I say' Hikaru laughed nudging Sakura playfully. 'so how are we going to do it?' the pink haired girl said 'no clue, lets go plan!' the girls disappeared into their rooms. Minuets after the loud sound of music was heard coming from their room, 'Rah rah ah ah .. I want you bad romance! I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance' the sound of them singing along could also be heard, their singing was awful, they sounded like cats being strangled!

Naruto pulled the new sheets out of the packaging, he tugged the old burnt sheets off and re made the bed with the clean ones. He led on the bed, deep in thought 'I don't really want to see him in a towel, I'm only in here because, well there's not really anywhere better to be' -click- Naruto shot up in hopes the noise was the raven leaving the bathroom, minuets passed, the door remained shut, he led back down hopes lost. Shocked at his own reaction the blonde haired boy sighed, he rolled over on to his stomach and pulled out his game console from the set of draws beside him, shoving head phones in he blocked out the sounds of the world. 'Sit! Down!, are you ready for this! Shut! Up!, are you ready for this? Stand! Up!, are you ready for this! This game!Are you ready?..' the sound of his favorite band, three days grace, echoed in his ears.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom, towel rapped firmly round his waist, ahead of him, led on the bed, was Naruto, a quite buzz of music could be heard, the blonde haired boy was in a world of his own, Sasuke walked up beside the bed. Naruto didn't even realize he was stood there, a smirk played on the ravens lips, 'RAWR' he shouted throwing his body on top of Naruto's. Naruto shuddered in surprise and flew over knocking Sasuke on the floor, the ravens towel slipped from his waist, and led disregarded on the floor.. the blood rushed to Sasuke's cheeks turning the bright red, Naruto smirked unable to take his eyes of the raven's exposed body. Sasuke reached for the towel covering himself up, 'take that grin of your face' he glared at the blonde' Naruto looked shocked

'you can't blame me for this! You mad me jump!' he exclaimed, he reached out and touched the ravens hip pulling him toward him, shocked at his own movement he let go and blushed, Sasuke raised an eye brow, 'I'm not a dog, don't stroke me' he walked across the room and stepped into his closet to change. Naruto led flat on his back and cringed 'you fool' he thought to himself.

Sasuke walked out of the closet in his boxers, JUST his boxers, Naruto eyed the boys body, mesmerized, 'what?' Sasuke asked with a raised eye brow, Naruto choked, once again his face glowing red, 'nothing' he replied, he crawled of the bed, pulling his own shirt and jeans off, Sasuke slipped into his own bed 'turn the light of dobe it's late' Naruto done as he was told then crawled beneath he's quilt and fell asleep.

This isn't really a good end of a chapter but I'm getting bored and if that happens il stop writing so meh il upload it at this :)


	3. Chapter 3

Last time - '''Sasuke walked out of the closet in his boxers, JUST his boxers, Naruto eyed the boys body, mesmerized, 'what?' Sasuke asked with a raised eye brow, Naruto choked, once again his face glowing red, 'nothing' he replied, he crawled of the bed, pulling his own shirt and jeans off, Sasuke slipped into his own bed 'turn the light of dobe it's late' Naruto done as he was told then crawled beneath he's quilt and fell asleep..'''

Chapter 3 -

'It's 3:20am man! I think we should get some sleep now' Sakura yawned as she spoke to Hikaru, the girls had pushed their beds together to meet in the center of the room, music played quietly as the girls slowly slipped into sleep. Hikaru led wide awake listening to her childhood friend turn restlessly in her sleep, the girl's had been friends since the young age of 4, they'd literally grown up together, when they had lived at home (with their parents) Sakura had basically lived with Hikaru, had her own set of keys to the house, called Hikaru's father dad and everything, they were like sisters, and now lived together here, Hikaru smiled as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from Sakura's face, 'Best friends forever' she mumbled as she turned and finally let sleep take her.

Naruto left his bed, walked half asleep to Sasuke's, crawled beneath the quilts with the boy, he ran his hands down the ravens chest waking the him, Sasuke shocked at first moved away, Naruto smiled, pulling Sasuke close, shock left the ravens mind, he smiled back, snaked his hand around the blondes back, he pulled him close letting his bear chest meet Naruto's, their lips made contact, a hungry moan was heard leave the blondes mouth as he moved his lips with Sasuke's, the raven moved his tongue wantingly over the blondes, he moved his body over the boys, his hands tracing over Naruto's body, exploring the skin, his hand reacted the hem of the blondes boxers, a smirk appeared on the ravens lips as he kissed deeper...

Sasuke woke up, alone, he arched his body of the bed, his mind riddled with thoughts, lust making him tremble, he looked across the room at the sleeping boy, he wanted him, and didn't know why, but it truly bothered him. The raven rose out of his bed and made his way to the kitchen, he needed a coffee to control his actions, he wanted the blonde badly, and wasn't sure if he would be able to stop him self for much longer.

The raven cupped his coffee, nourishing the warmth between his hands, he rose the mug to his face, sipped the liquid, before returning it to the table, his mind was a blur as he pictured himself and the blonde in various positions. He looked at the kitchen clock, it read '8:45' 'the others will be up soon' he thought to himself, he didn't want the girls to see him in just his boxers, their stairs would irritate him more in the morning, he looked down at himself 'shit' he mumbled, he sighed 'the mere thought of Naruto put me into this state' he thought to himself embarrassed, he stood, covering his member with his hand and walked fast toward his room, he dove under the covers to hide himself in case the blonde awoke. Sleep re-took the raven.

A few hours later :)

The rest of the house was awake now, the three girls sat in the kitchen munching on breakfast chatting happily, well Sakura and Hikaru chatted, Hinata listened and nodding when needed. Naruto walked in, yawing, he lent back revealing his tanned muscle, he'd pulled on a pair of sweat pants, but left his top half bear, the girls turned to look at him, their jaw's dropped, 'well good morning' Hikaru said with a wink, Sakura laughed shoving her friend 'hey Naruto, sleep well?' the boy scratched the back of his neck, a blush rose to his cheeks 'I forgot a top' he looked down embarrassed 'but yeah I slept great thanks' he smiled then started chanting 'ramen ramen ramen' as he made his way to the cupboard, the girls laughed then went back to their conversation, Hikaru and Sakura shot suggestive looks at the shy girl, and then toward Naruto, Hinata spluttered shocked, and got up, she rose her finger to her lips and actioned for the girls to be quite, and then she left the room. 'where'd she go?' Naruto said as he took at seat at the table, 'to her room I guess' Sakura replied as she watched the blonde haired boy pretty much attack the ramen in front of him, 'hungry?' she asked with a raised eyebrow, a huge grin appeared on his face, 'it's ramen! I'm always hungry for ramen' he continued to eat as the girls looked at each other and grinned, 'strange boy' Hikaru teased, Naruto kicked her playfully under the table and winked. 'right then bath time?' Hikaru asked looking at Sakura, Sakura finished her last drop of tea, then took her plate and cup to the sink 'yeah okay, we'll wash up after' the girls headed to the door, Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at them 'You bath .. together?' he asked utterly mystified, the girls laughed and nodded leaving him to eat alone 'whoa good friends eh?' he asked himself and finished his ramen.

After he'd finished eating, Naruto washed up his bowl and the girls stuff, he smiled happily as he done his new found friends a favor. 'is that bastard ever going to wake up' Naruto asked himself referring to Sasuke, he headed to their room and walked in. A smirk appeared over his mouth as his eyes met Sasuke, the raven was sprawled out on the bed, the quilt was off of him, his chest bear, his hand seeped into his boxers, gripping himself, the raven let out muffled moans, Naruto sat on his own bed, watching the raven, his eyes refused to leave the sight, Naruto felt himself grow inside his boxers, he moved to the ravens bed, trying to be silent as he sat beside him, Sasuke was trained to be a light sleeper and so the slight movement of the blonde sitting beside him woke him up, his eyes opened, he looked at Naruto, his eyes trailed to the bulge appearing through the boys sweat pants, a smirk grew on his lips, he then followed the boys gaze, His cheeks burned red as he noticed his hand in his own pants 'oh' he whispered, Naruto looked at him, only just realizing he'd woken, Naruto blushed and fell of the bed, Sasuke laughed pulling his hand out of his boxers, he offered a hand to the blonde 'dobe' he laughed, Naruto smiled and took the hand as he got back up on to the bed, 'nice dream?' he laughed and winked at the raven, the dark haired boy blushed again 'shut up' Naruto laughed. Sasuke, pulled the blonde, and pined him to the bed, holding him in position, he laughed looking toward the boys groin 'well at least I was asleep, whats your excuse' he winked running his hand over Naruto's bulge, the blonde looked shocked and threw the raven off of him 'Don't touch me there!' he exclaimed, Sasuke sat up on the floor and laughed, 'fine' he got up and walked in the wardrobe, 'if you don't want me to, I wont, but, are you sure you don't want me to?' Naruto went red yet again, he scratched the back of his neck and stuttered 'we..well, of course.. I'm sure!' the raven laughed and closed the wardrobe door leaving Naruto on his bed.

Naruto got off the ravens bed and walked into his own wardrobe, he pulled on some clean boxers, and a white top, he walked out of the wardrobe and pulled on the jeans he'd left on the floor last night, Sasuke was out and sat on his bed grooming himself, he was dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, 'what's his obsession with black' Naruto questioned out loud, Sasuke laughed, Naruto blushed realizing he'd spoken out loud 'I like black, it show's no feeling, know emotion, and leave's no expectation to my personality' Sasuke answered, Naruto shrugged, 'that's kind of weird, buh okay' he pulled open the curtains looking at the beautiful day that was forming outside 'fancy training? Well if there's any empty fields that is?' Naruto asked looking at the fellow ninja sat on the bed, Sasuke got up and placed his hands on the blondes waist, he pulled his body close to his 'Okay, but, you wont beat me' he winked and moved to the door 'come on dobe' Naruto followed, weired by the sudden contact the raven had made 'god he's weird' Naruto mumbled as he walked out the door.

The boys found and empty field just 10 minuets from their house. 'come on then' Sasuke taunted as he circled the blonde. Naruto smiled, waiting for the perfect time to attack the raven, he new the boys reflexes were impeccable and so it would be hard to hit him, so he had to wait, and find the right slot to take his attack and make damage. Sasuke stopped and opened his mouth to speak, the time was right, Naruto flew forward, knocking the raven to the floor, Sasuke's lungs tightened, breathing was impossible, Naruto had knocked the wind from the boy, Sasuke chocked as he tried to suck in air. Naruto laughed 'thought I wouldn't be able to beat you?' he asked teasingly, Sasuke regained his breath and smirked, his hands met Naruto's chest throwing him off and on to the floor, he sat on the boy holding him to the ground, 'pfft! You call that beating me?' the raven laughed as the blonde squirmed beneath him 'get off of me fatty, this is cheating' Naruto pushed at the raven trying to get free. Sasuke got up, and helped the blonde to his feet, they moved at least 10 feet apart. Sasuke ran at the blonde 'henge' Naruto shouted, Sasuke stopped just before he reacted the blonde 'what the hell?' he questioned with a raised eyebrow, a young girl now took Naruto's place, Long blonde hair surrounded her body, she was dressed in the same white shirt and baggy jeans Naruto had been, and had the cute cat like wiska's on her cheeks that Naruto had, Sasuke raised a hand to the girls cheek 'Naruto?' the girl grinned, grabbed the ravens hand and twisted it behind his back holding him in lock, she lent her head over the ravens shoulder and whispered 'that's right.. henge!' The girl transformed back into Naruto, Sasuke pulled out of the boys grip, he moved away slightly and faced the boy 'you can become a girl? Whoa what a pathetic jutsu!' Naruto frowned, he flew at the raven again, this time Sasuke moved before the blonde reached him, Naruto dug his feet into the ground sliding to a halt, Sasuke slipped his foot around the blondes knocking him to the ground, he sat down on the boy, and lent his face close to Naruto's, 'this is easy' he smirked, Naruto blushed, feeling Sasuke's breath against his face, he looked away trying to steady his nerves. Sasuke brushed his lips against the blondes, Naruto looked at him, 'what are you doing?' he asked quietly, 'kissing you' Sasuke answered, he ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, he bit it softly before sliding his tongue into the blondes mouth, he moaned hungrily as his hand rose to the blondes cheek, he felt Naruto move his lips against his, Naruto's tongue traced along Sasuke's. Sasuke moved his body close to the blonde's feeling his heart beat faster as their contact grew, Naruto raised his arms reluctantly and placed the around the raven, their lips moved delicately together, Naruto whimpered softly as Sasuke bit his tongue gently sucking it softly. Sasuke pulled away, Naruto moaned in protest pulling him back down, the raven laughed, 'we have to go' he whispered, he kissed the blonde's lips one more time, then got up, he pulled Naruto to his feet, they headed home. Hand in hand..

Sorry this chapter to so long to do, had a few things going on :) ..


	4. Chapter 4

Last time - '''...Sasuke moved his body close to the blonde's feeling his heart beat faster as their contact grew, Naruto raised his arms reluctantly and placed the around the raven, their lips moved delicately together, Naruto whimpered softly as Sasuke bit his tongue gently sucking it softly. Sasuke pulled away, Naruto moaned in protest pulling him back down, the raven laughed, 'we have to go' he whispered, he kissed the blonde's lips one more time, then got up, he pulled Naruto to his feet, they headed home. Hand in hand.. ''''

Chapter 4 -

The house came in sight, Sasuke dropped Naruto's hand and walked slightly faster, ahead of Naruto. The blonde boys face dropped, he looked down at his now empty hand and sighed, 'Sasuke?' he asked looking toward the raven. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blonde, the cute face made him stop, he turned and walked back to the blonde, he reached out and grabbed the boys hand, he raised it to his lips, he kissed along Naruto's fingers, Sasuke looked up, his eyes reaching contact with the boys 'we can't do this..' Sasuke spoke quietly, but the blonde heard, his heart dropped, but he wasn't going to show it 'yeah I know' Naruto replied holding a strong face 'maybe I don't even want you' his lips trembled as he lied, Sasuke looked hurt, 'fine' he dropped Naruto's hand and walked into the house, leaving Naruto stood alone on the drive.

The girls sat inside on the sofa, they each held a cup of tea firmly in their hands, dipping rich tea biscuits within the cup before eating the 'soggy' part, something they did quite often. The tele was on in the back ground, though neither of the girls payed any attention to it, they were content talking and drinking their tea's, they didn't even notice Sasuke walk past with tears in his eyes.

Tear's rolled down the ravens hot cheeks, he raised his hand to his face to wipe the moisture away, he pushed through the bedroom door, he walked in slamming it behind him, the tears carried on as he thought about Naruto, he replayed the words 'maybe I don't even want you' over and over in his head, each time cutting him deeper, his chest tightened, he walked across the room and walked into his cupboard, he sat down within the clothing storage, he lent his head on his arms, across his knees, and sobbed. 'what am I doing' he asked looking around him 'I ended it, I'm the one who said it should stop, he only reacted' he cooled down, the tears stopped 'but he said he didn't even want me, oh god, I like him so much and he doesn't even care' Sasuke lent his head back in his arms and sobbed.

Naruto curled up on the garden bench, his hands gripping his stomach, he felt sick, his insides felt like they were twisting a massive knot had been created, and the only person who could untangle it was Sasuke, the boy he just pushed away. 'Naruto' a whisper was heard, the blonde looked up hoping to see Sasuke stood before him, 'oh, hi' he trembled holding back tears, Hinata looked toward the ground, 'erhm, are you okay?' Naruto looked up again, 'yes I'm fine' he said, his tone had turned to anger, he shot up and walked past Hinata and into the house. Hinata sighed 'sorry' she whispered, before walking around the back of the house.

Naruto stormed through the corridor and into him and Sasuke's bedroom, he threw the door open, slammed it behind him and flew onto his bed, he buried his head in his pillow and screamed against the cotton creating a muffled sound. 'what have I done' he cried out loud. Sasuke, still in the cupboard, listened as the blonde yelled out. Sasuke got up and opened the door to his cupboard 'your such a loser' he threw the insult at the blonde, Naruto startled looked up, the tears stopping like ice on his cheeks, 'what?' Sasuke walked to the door 'you heard me' he said coldly and walked out. Naruto sobbed again 'great I've lost him' he led back down, pulled out his headphones and drowned out the world once again with music.

A week went by, the boys hardly spoke except the occasional exchange of insult. Naruto had asked Sasuke to train with him on countless occasions but Sasuke, stubborn as he is, refused. Sasuke spent his time walking silently around the house or sitting silently in the kitchen drinking coffee.

'It's been a week! I give up with that bastard!' Naruto thought to himself as he left the apartments I'll train with out him!' Naruto walked into the field the boys had found a week ago, his eyes darted to the spot where they had first.. made contact.. he sighed, 'bugger this! I don't care about him!' he said trying to convince him self. Naruto looked up finding the perfect tree, 'that's it!' he yelled out excitedly before rushing to the tallest tree he could see. Once he reached it Naruto stopped at the foot of the tree, he looked down and focused his chakura he felt it move around his body, to the souls of his feet, he was ready, 'lets go!' he shouted then began to run up the tree laughing, happy at his ability. Naruto's foot slipped, 'oh no' he gasped as he began to plummet to the ground. Sasuke, who had been watching the blonde, sprang in to action, he jumped up, one foot landing on the tree beside Naruto's, he flew in the the air and caught the falling Naruto then landed steadily on the ground holding the blond in his arms. 'your such a dobe' Sasuke smirked looking at the boy he held in his arms, 'let me go' Naruto yelled and struggled out of the ravens arms, 'get away from me I don't need you!' Naruto began to walk away, he felt tears prickle at his eyes. Suddenly he was stopped by a pair of arms slipping round his waist, he was turned to face Sasuke 'don't leave?' Sasuke pleaded and kissed the blonde on the forehead. Naruto still annoyed at the raven pulled away 'you cant just take me back like that you no!' Sasuke gripped him not allowing him to get away, he pulled him close and lent his forehead against Naruto's 'I know, I'm sorry..' he sighed 'you hurt me too though' Naruto looked shocked he moved away, 'how?' Sasuke moved away from the boy for a second 'maybe I don't even want you' Sasuke mocked what the blonde had said the week before, Naruto looked down and blushed, Sasuke smirked, he'd missed the cute redness Naruto went, 'I'm sorry' the blonde looked back up and moved into the ravens arms, he lent his head against his chest and squeezed him afraid to let go 'I don't want to lose you again' he whimpered, Sasuke ruffled the blondes hair and pulled him close, 'you wont, your my dobe' Naruto laughed 'don't call me that!' he bit the ravens bottom lip playfully, Sasuke grinned, he gripped a handful of blonde hair as he smothered the blondes lips with his own moving his tongue along his lips, running it across the blondes tongue, he ran his hand down the blondes arm and grabbed his hand, he kissed him a final time 'lets go home' the blonde nodded feeling slightly wobbly from the intensity of the kiss, he let him self be pulled into walking.

As they neared the house Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke 'what about the girls?' Sasuke sighed and looked forward, worried Naruto would pull away from him ' I don't know' he looked at the blonde, slipped his hand around his waist a kissed him, Naruto kissed back, breathing deeply as he moved against the raven, 'how about we just ignore them, walk in to our room, and take the questions in the morning? It's late anyway, so.. how about it?' Sasuke said nervously, scared of rejection, the blonde smiled happily, 'Okay'.

The boys walked through the door, hand in hand, the girls walked out of the living room starring at their linked hands 'What the hell?' Hikaru questioned with a raised eyebrow, Sasuke glared at her, she shy-ed back afraid, he pushed through them pulling Naruto along, they walked into the room and locked the door 'how about we just stay in here for a while..?' Sasuke asked and looked over at the beds suggestively, Naruto smiled and nodded 'good' Sasuke's arms moved fast around the blondes waist, he picked him up kissing his lips softly as he walked over to the bed, he led him down softly. Naruto looked up at him, he looked scared, nervous, but most of all happy, his smile was beaming, Sasuke giggled at the blondes cuteness 'dobe' Naruto shot up and grabbed the raven by his shirt pulling him down, 'I'm not a dobe!' he said half angrily, Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde on top of him, 'okay then, what are you?' Naruto sat on the ravens groin, he scratched the back of his neck as he thought, a smile appeared on his lips, he lent down and whispered 'I'm yours'. Sasuke blushed and pulled the boy firmly on his lips...

Short chapter I'm afraid :)


	5. Chapter 5

Last time – ''' Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde on top of him, 'okay then, what are you?' Naruto sat on the ravens groin, he scratched the back of his neck as he thought, a smile appeared on his lips, he lent down and whispered 'I'm yours'. Sasuke blushed and pulled the boy firmly on his lips...'''

Chapter 5

Sasuke awoke, his arms firmly around the blondes waist. Smiling he pulled himself away Naruto moaned in his sleep as he reached out in attempts to pull the raven back. Sasuke giggled as he pulled himself away from the half asleep blonde, he planted a soft kiss on the boys forehead then left the room. He closed the door quietly behind him, the soft carpet sliding between his toes, he arched his back raising his arms, stretching as he yawned. –Gasp- he looked toward the kitchen, Sakura stood mouth hanging open in the door way, her eyes fixed on Sasuke's groin, he raised an eyebrow at the girl 'what?' she didn't answer, just continued to stare, he sighed at the girls stupidity then followed her gaze to his groin, his eyes opened wide, his hands flew over his groin hiding his nudity, he looked back at the now giggling Sakura. He flew back in the bedroom, closed the door fast, he lent against it and slipped down it sighing in relief. 'You fool' he heard a snigger from the bed he smirked at the now awake Naruto, he got up from the door, no longer feeling the need to cover himself, he crossed the floor the bed, Naruto blushed as Sasuke pulled up the quilt revealing the blondes body, he slid between the bed sheets and led on top of the blonde, 'what are you sniggering at, dobe?' he slid his tongue down the boys neck, biting the smooth area softly, Naruto groaned, he slid a hand down the ravens back, tilted his head revealing more skin of the raven to caress with his lips.

'HIKARU? WAKE UP! HIKARU!' Sakura screamed loudly as she flew in to her and Hikaru's bedroom, she jumped on their bed, she shouted for her friend to wake up as she shook her by the shoulders, Hikaru lazily pushed the girl away and turned in the bed 'go away' she said sleepily, 'Hikaru i just saw Sasuke's Mhmm' the girl shot up, making Sakura jump, she fell backwards of the bed, Hikaru laughed, then lent over the side of the bed 'you saw his ..' she winked to show the missing word, the pink girl sat up 'yes' she smirked. 'Oh my god? How? What was it like' she smirked as she helped her friend back onto the bed, 'he just walked out of his room like it, explains him and Naruto holding hands doesn't it' she giggled 'it was, oh i don't know, perfect' Hikaru sighed 'like him then?' she led back on the bed, Sakura done the same, 'this isn't fair, one of us should be with that boy!' Sakura nodded in agreement. –knock- the girls turned to face the door 'come in' Hikaru said loudly, the door opened, Hinata walked in 'I heard a bang, are you okay?' she basically whispered 'come here, shut the door behind you' Hinata done as she was told then joined the girl on the bed 'Sakura has just seen Sasuke's .. You know' Hikaru said excitedly, Hinata gasped, 'does this mean..' she trailed of, Hikaru nodded 'him and Naruto' she winked 'it explains them holding hands doesn't it' Hinata looked disappointed, Hikaru raised an eyebrow, then remembered the girl's liking for Naruto 'Oh it's okay, we've lost Sasuke too' she looked toward her best mate who had been surprisingly quite, Sakura was holding the expression Hikaru new all too well, she smirked 'you have a plan?' Sakura grinned, and pulled the two girls close, 'we need to see if this is real, they may just 'think' they gay, so Hikaru, we prove them to be straight, and while we're at it get them to fall for us' she whispered to the other girls, the both smiled and went to work on their devious plan.

Sasuke's tongue invaded the blondes mouth, slipping between the heat of his lovers lips, his tongue flickered softly against Naruto's, Naruto pulled against Sasuke hungrily his embrace tightening pulling their bodies close, he danced his tongue against the ravens, he felt the dark haired boys body begin to move softly against his own, he widened his legs, letting the raven lay comfortably between them, their groins touched filling Naruto with want, he moved his lips greedily over Sasuke's he felt the raven whimper against his lips. Sasuke pulled away smirking at the blondes cute face, his eyes closed and lips left in a pout, he lent to the side, exposing the blondes skin, he ran a finger softly down the boys chest, he swirled his finger over the boys nipple, his lips followed down the line his finger had made, he let his lips press against the boys erect nipple, he stroked his tongue across it, Naruto breathed deeply feeling aroused by the ravens actions, Sasuke sucked the nipple softly, his lips left the nipple and left a trail of butterfly kisses down the boys stomach, his hand followed, Sasuke kissed across the boys hip as his hand brushed over the boys hardening member, he ran his fingers around the base and gripped the boy, he ran his hand up Naruto's length, then back down, he moved his hand fast around his thickness, his lips reach the tip, he ran his tongue across the slit, he felt Naruto arch his back, pushing against him, he let the stiff member slip between his lips, he sucked it softly, running his lips around the pulsating member, his sucks grew heavier as he heard the boys moans –knock- 'Sasuke?' Sasuke looked up startled, Naruto moaned, wanting more 'what?' he question the figure behind the door 'i want to talk to you' Sasuke groaned in his throat with annoyance 'I'm busy go away' he lent back down his lips just reaching Naruto's member, Naruto tilted his hips up, 'Sasuke now?' Sasuke sat back up again this time glaring, he kissed the blondes lips 'don't move' he smirked before getting off the bed, he slipped a pair of sweat pants on, he moved his member beneath the rem and to hide his erection. He opened the door just wide enough for him to slip out without letting any view into the bedroom 'What do you want for Christ sake?' the pink haired girl was clothed in a very revealing top, her bosom spilled out, only just covering the nipple, something Sasuke hadn't even noticed, his body was filled with lust as he longed to get back into the room, Sakura sighed at the boys ignorance 'nothing' she walked away, Sasuke went red with anger 'you interrupted me for that! Christ!' he walked back into the room locking the door behind him, he struggled out of the sweat pants and tossed them aside, he climbed back on the bed, his lips ran down the blondes stomach once again. Naruto tensed his body arching with lust; he closed his eyes and bit his lip, waiting for the oncoming pleasure. Sasuke's lips met the boys member once again, this time he didn't wait to get fast, he slid it deep between his lips, he sucked hard, moving his lips over the length fast, he rolled his tongue around the tip, as his hand re grasped Naruto's bulging cock, he sucked hungrily at the tip as his hand moved fast his lips then caught the timing of his hand, they worked together his hand moving fast over the length whilst he sucked hard moving his lips around boys member in time with his hand actions. Naruto's mind flooded with pleasure, the world hazed as his bogy bucked, and orgasm neared, he moaned loudly, pushing his body against Sasuke's hand. Sasuke groaned in enjoyment, hearing the boys moans of pleasure caused him to work harder, he sucked harder than before moving his lips fast over the boys member, he felt the boys stomach tense beneath his hand, he realised Naruto's member from his lips grasp, his hand moved fast, gripping the boys cock, a final stoke, Sasuke's hand warmed as the clear liquid realised, signifying the boys orgasm, Naruto moaned loudly as his excitement realised, his mind clouded over as his body trembled with pleasure. Sasuke licked across the boy's stomach, tasting his juice. He grabbed for a tissue and cleaned up the mess. Naruto pulled the raven into his arms and kissed him softly.

Two hours later

The boys finally left the bedroom, dressed and hungry. Naruto walked into the kitchen first ignoring the stairs from the girls, he got out ramen and began to cook, a huge grin smothering his lips. Sasuke came up behind him, sliding his arms around the blonde's waist 'want some?' Naruto asked happily as he pointed to an un open packet of ramen, Sasuke kissed the boys neck softly 'No thank you, I'm going to grab a rice ball' he opened the fringe and grabbed his food. The girls all stared at the boy's, Sasuke rolled his eyes 'what?' Hikaru looked shocked, 'you mean you're not even going to explain' Naruto walked to the table and placed his ramen down, 'what's there to explain' Sasuke sat beside him and began to eat his rice, 'you two holding hands, staying your room for hours, Sasuke being naked' Naruto smirked 'and Sasuke cuddling you just then Sasuke' Sakura finished, Sasuke frowned 'what's it to you?' Naruto laughed 'he means, wait i don't know, are we together?' he turned to the raven, the raven smiled 'if you want to be' the blonde blushed and nodded, 'answer your questions?' the raven looked toward the girls, they all nodded, before leaving the boys alone. They walked towards Hinata's room, Hinata walked out 'yes?' the two girls grabbed her and pulled her into their room shutting the door behind them. 'There together!' Hikaru exclaimed, Sakura sighed 'the plan didn't work earlier' Hikaru grinned 'that was just the beginning, we'll have to go full frontal on this one!'.

Naruto shovelled the ramen into his mouth, hardly chewing before the next load came in, Sasuke laughed at the boy, his love for ramen was rather weird, in the time his been here he hasn't eaten anything but ramen. Once the blonde finished he grabbed his own and Sasuke plates to wash up. 'what do you want to do tonight?' Sasuke asked as he walked to ward the blonde, 'watch a film?' Sasuke sighed 'in the living room?' Naruto dried their plates and put them away, he stood drying his hands as he spoke 'do you not want to?' he asked looking at the raven 'i do but the girls won't leave us alone' he reached a hand around the boys waist 'but if you want to we can' he brushed his lips over the blondes 'okay' Naruto smiled and walked into the living room, Sasuke sat beside the blonde on the sofa 'what you want to watch?' Naruto asked as he crawled to the tele to get the remote, Sasuke smiled at the cuteness of the boy, Naruto raised an eyebrow 'what are you staring at?' Sasuke laughed, 'your cuteness' Naruto pouted 'well what do you want watch' Sasuke crossed the room and picked a DVD 'this' he handed it to the blonde, Naruto's face dropped, he looked toward the raven 'but, it's scary' he looked at the case of 'dawn of the dead' Sasuke chuckled, 'no it isn't you dobe! Anyway I'll protect you' he smirked as the blonde pouted at him 'I'm not a dobe' he slid the disc into the tele, turned the lights of and sat beside the raven. Naruto hid his face against the ravens chest as a jumpy bit came up, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, 'bubba, don't be scared' he chuckled as he attempted to sooth the boy.

Two hours later – the boys are in bed, they moved their beds together to create a double bed.

'Sasuke turn the light on!' Naruto shouted, Sasuke woke harshly, 'Sasuke quick' The raven crossed the room and switched the light on, he yawned, 'what wrong?' Naruto sat on the bed, bolt upright, his eyes were wide, beads of sweat dripped down his fore head 'i had a nightmare' Sasuke held in a chuckle, he moved back to the bed and put his arms around the blonde to comfort him 'it's okay, your awake now' Naruto's eyes filled with tears, he rested his head on the ravens shoulder, 'I'm sorry it's just memories' Sasuke ran a comforting hand down the boys back, his mind riddled with thoughts 'memories?' he thought to himself 'I thought he had a nightmare about the film' his thoughts were interrupted by the soft sobs of his lover. He lowered himself to the bed pulling Naruto down with him. The sobs softened as sleep retook the blonde. Sasuke's head was now to busy thinking about Naruto's sudden fear form a mere dream to sleep..


	6. Chapter 6

Last time .. ''' 'I'm sorry it's just memories' Sasuke ran a comforting hand down the boys back, his mind riddled with thoughts 'memories?' he thought to himself 'I thought he had a nightmare about the film' his thoughts were interrupted by the soft sobs of his lover. He lowered himself to the bed pulling Naruto down with him. The sobs softened as sleep retook the blonde. Sasuke's head was now to busy thinking about Naruto's sudden fear from a mere dream to sleep..''

Chapter 6 –

The moon light seeped through the even rows of wood that wove across the door of the wardrobe, the window directly across from it causing the rays of light, the light formed shadows dancing with in the cupboard. The small boy lent his head against the planes of wood, peeping through the gaps; his mother led on the bed placed in the centre of the room, her hand's hands were bound with string holding her in place, her body shaking uncontrollably with fear, beads of sweat forming across her forehead. She looked toward the cupboard nervously before looking back to the masked figure..

'Naruto, wake up, it's just a dream' Sasuke shook the blonde in attempts to awaken him, the boy had been mumbling something in his sleep, he was calm, then all of a sudden his limbs had started lashing out and he was crying out, Sasuke had woken easily enough, seeing the boy scared like that, even if it was just a dream, upset him, he didn't want to see Naruto scared. He held the boy tight to his chest cradling him in his arms; his shirt was wet and sticking to his body 'Sasuke?' Naruto looked up, his eyes wide filled with tears. The blonde pulled out of the raven's arms, the room was still dark, the time read 5:40. Naruto's pulled himself off the bed, wrapping his arms around himself 'what's the matter?' Sasuke stood before the boy holding him once again attempting to sooth his fear. 'noting, a dream, i need to shower' Sasuke looked over at the clock 'Naruto it's not even 6am yet' Naruto shrugged and left the room, leaving the raven stood alone. He trailed back to the bed and flopped himself down.

Naruto peeled the clothes of off his wet skin before stepping beneath the cold shower of water. He faced up letting the water hit his face; he rubbed his eyes with his hands 'why have they come back?' He's thought question himself. The routine of before flooded back to him, ever bad dream was to be followed by a cold shower, the cold of the water was meant to startle the bad thoughts out of his mind. Or at least that's what his 'shrink' had told him. He'd never believed her; in all honestly he thought she was a fat busy body, only asking him questions to be nosey and report back the gossip to her colleagues. Naruto pressed the stop button, the water came to a sudden Holt, he leant over to grabbed a towel wrapping it loosely round his waist. Naruto picked his dirty top off the floor and used it to wipe to wipe the steam off of the window revealing his reflexion. He looked disgusted at his own appearance, his hand rose to his cheek, he brushed his fingers over the line dark line on his cheeks 'whisker like' he smirked evilly 'pfft they're the evidence' he sneered, anger bolted through him, he first made contact with the glass, it shattered around his knuckles, causing sharp pieces of mirror to scatter everywhere, the anger swept over him as soon as his fist touched the now broken mirror, he looked shocked at his own actions, his knuckles throbbed as blood poured out of the open wounds the glass has caused as his knuckles had dug into it. He wrapped his fist hoping he hadn't woken anyone. The red seeped through the tissue immediately. He re rapped it this time putting pressure on the wounds. He slid down the wall, sitting with his knees bent up to his face; he looked at his hand as the blood began to seek through the tissues once again. The blonde sighed in frustration and buried his head in his knees 'there only small cuts, just say you tripped out of the shower and flew into the mirror' he reassured himself.

The three girls slept sprawled out across the tow beds pushed together in sakura and Hikaru's room. Hinata had been in there late discussing 'the plan' and so the girls had fallen asleep together. Bit of screwed up paper littered the floor. In the middle of the bed was a notepad with words scribbled on it 'plan b – dance'...

Im going to be adding more soon.. but since i wont be writing more today i thought id add this (: .. i feel like im getting bored of this story so im going to be adding a hell of allot more it to it


	7. Chapter 7

Last time – '' The three girls slept sprawled out across the tow beds pushed together in sakura and Hikaru's room. Hinata had been in there late discussing 'the plan' and so the girls had fallen asleep together. Bit of screwed up paper littered the floor. In the middle of the bed was a notepad with words scribbled on it 'plan b – dance'...''

Chapter 7

'Naruto?' Sasuke opened the bathroom door, the mirror that once hung above the sink now gone; the raven was too busy looking for Naruto to even notice the absence of the mirror. He closed the door and walked toward the kitchen in hopes to find either Naruto or at least an empty ramen packet left to indicate he'd been there. To the ravens disappointment all he found was the girls sat together eating 'have you seen Naruto?' he questioned; Hikaru looked up and rose an eyebrow at him _'he's behind you' _she said with amusement in her voice. Sasuke turned shocked. Naruto stood before him in the hallway, he hands dug tightly in his pocket, his winced with pain as his cut knuckled grazed over the Jean of his pants.

'Where have you been?' Sasuke asked with worry in his voice, he stretched a hand out and placed it round the blondes waist, pulling him into a hug. Naruto's hands remained motionless in his pockets; he simply moved his body toward Sasuke so the boy wouldn't worry. 'Just went for a walk' he smiled, Sasuke surveyed the boys face, there was pain lingering in his eyes.

'Right guys come sit, we have something to tell you' Sakura said smiling at them. The boys done as they were told, Sasuke sat beside Naruto, he moved his hand to the blondes lap in hopes that he would remove his hands from his pocket to hold the one he offered, Naruto's left hand met Sasuke's but the other stayed hidden. 'We're throwing a party, here,_ tonight_.' Hikaru told them, 'the invites went out last night, there's only going to be about 40 people. We're going to go get some alcohol now, do you guys want to come, or do you want to stay here?' Sasuke frowned 'you can't just tell us we're having a party, we pay rent too Y'know' Naruto shot the raven a look 'it's fine' the blonde said 'we'll stay here' the blonde girl smiled in thanks to the boy shutting the self righteous raven up 'thanks Naruto, right what alcohol do you want?' Sasuke sat silently in a strop at not getting his own way, he let go of the boys hand, Naruto followed it and pulled it back, stroking his fingers down the insides of Sasuke's 'we'll have cider and vodka and coke' he looked toward Sasuke 'you like that right?' the raven nodded, still stroppy, but happy to have his hand caressed by the blonde. The pinkette stood and pulled Hinata with her 'right lets go girlies' the three girls walked out of the kitchen 'oh' Hikaru looked round the door at Sasuke 'your brother, Itachi, he's coming' she walked away hurriedly, Sasuke's eyes bulged '_what?_' he exclaimed he lent down and banged his head against the wood of the table '_great_' he sighed. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow 'why are you hitting you head?' he asked with curiosity, Sasuke tilted his head to the side, still hitting it against the wood, but with a view of Naruto 'because, my brother is a n arrogant, no it all, pompous twat' Sasuke turned back to face the table '_righttt._.' Naruto trailed off, he grabbed the Ravens hand and pulled him to his feet, he smiled, Sasuke's heart melted, he lent forward and kissed the blondes lips softly 'lets take a shower' Naruto shock his head, rejecting the idea, his knuckles throbbed, he couldn't let Sasuke see. Sasuke noticed the wince in the blondes eyes, he looked down, immediately realising the sauce of his pain, he tugged the blondes hand free from the pocket, he gasped worriedly as he saw the deep slits covering Naruto's soft skin, he rose the hand to his lips and kissed delicately across the cuts 'how'd you do that?' he asked, his eyes looking into Naruto's, Naruto shyed away and looked down 'I hit the mirror. I didn't mean to, I slipped in the shower, and as I fell out my fist hit the mirror' he looked back up with a smirk on his lips, happy with his lie, 'its kind of embarrassing really' Sasuke eyed the boy, not believing his story. 'well come on then' Naruto demanded 'lets shower' Sasuke sighed and walked toward the bathroom. Naruto had been acting weird recently. Really weird. The raven was lost about what to do.

The hot water caused the room to fill with steam. Naruto let his lips fall against the ravens, holding the dark haired boy against the wall. Sasuke moaned hungrily as the blonde took sudden charge. Something he hadn't done before. The blonde slipped his tongue between Sasuke's teeth, dragging it softly across Sasuke's, he let his hand slips down the ravens bare chest, his fingers slipped longingly around the ravens growing member, Sasuke lent his head back against the shower wall feeling Naruto's teeth glide down his neck, he ran his nails down the blondes back. Naruto let his lips trace a line down the ravens neck, biting at the soft skin as he moved lower, his hand raced over the ravens length, his lips met a nipple, he glided his tongue across it, nibbling it gently, his hand moved faster, feeling the ravens thickness as his member throbbed, Naruto's lips dropped further, leaving butterfly kisses down the centre of his stomach. He's mouth reached below the ravens belly button, he stopped, looked up and smirked. Sasuke was lent against the wall his lip trembling, he bit against it trying to cover the trembles of want, his eyes screwed tightly shut, Naruto smiled, looked back to the ravens skin, his hand moved down the ravens member resting at the base, Naruto moved lower, he let his tongue twirl around the tip before sliding the ravens member between his lips, he sucked tightly, causing the raven to buckle as a moan escaped his lips. Naruto sucked harder moving his mouth around the ravens length, Sasuke's hand met Naruto's head, his fingers ran through the blonde hair as Naruto sucked even harder, Sasuke's breath quickened strained groans escaping, he thrust his hips out gently, wanting more, Naruto sucked harder moving his lips faster 'ahh Naruutoo' The raven whimpered as pleasure took his mind..

'I was so right!'

a familiar voice was heard from the room, Naruto stopped what he was doing, a red flush reaching his cheeks, he stood looking around the room, Sasuke gathered his thoughts 'oh baby bro, was it really that good to leave you flustered this long' Sasuke's face turned from utter pleasure to anger 'ITACHI! Get out you fucking perv!' Sasuke flung the shower door open and stepped out to see his brother sat on the toilet seat, the older raven held a towel out to the younger one, he took it and covered him self, he reached for the other and handed it to Naruto, Naruto stepped out behind him glaring at the intruder 'oh Sasuke! He's cute' Itachi smirked and raised a hand to the blonde 'I'm Itachi, This idiots brother' he nodded in the direction of Sasuke, the blonde refused the hand 'yeah what ever nice to meet you and all that' the blonde left the room, Sasuke followed, leaving his brother to sit alone.

The boys dressed whilst discussing the rude raven. 'eugh! I cant believe him! I told you! The arrogant ass' Naruto marvled as the raven ranted away about his brother, even when angry the boy held a beauty that shone over all others. The blonde pouted 'shut up and kiss me' he took a step toward the dark haired boy, Sasuke ran his arms around the blondes waist, pulling their body's together, he lent forward and kissed the boy 'but its true he's an..' Naruto chuckled 'shush' he let his tongue invade the ravens mouth, kissing him passionately, the raven groaned softly, his hands slipped down the back of the blondes jeans. -knock- 'go away' Sasuke's command was muffled as he spoke against the blondes lips kissing him harder as lust began to build inside of him once again. The door swung open and Itachi walked in 'jeez! Put him down for a second would you?' Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to his older brother 'what do you want?' The older raven pouted and flung him self on the boys bed grabbing a random object 'the party doesn't start for another half hour, I'm bored!' the older raven sulked as he turned the object, which turned out to be a CD case, in his hand, he threw it on the floor and turned to look at the boys 'go annoy the girls' Sasuke ordered, Naruto had pulled away from the ravens grasp by this point and was now stood beside him scowling at the boy had not once, but twice interrupted his and Sasuke's 'fun'. Itachi shook his head 'not a chance, they stare at me funny, can't you guys just stop sucking face and entertain me' it occurred to the blonde that Sasuke's brother didn't seem at all phased by the fact Sasuke was 'sucking face' with another guy. Was Sasuke gay before this? He looked at the older raven, the resemblance was amazing, the boys looked very similar, Sasuke was more attractive though, not because he had better looks, but because he still had the innocent look of a younger man, where as Itachi looked like a scruffier version, less attractive but the look still left butterfly's within the blondes stomach. The two brothers where starring at him, a blush krept to his cheeks. The ravens laughed and a conversation started about Naruto. Turns out Sasuke wasn't gay before, but his brother had always suspected he would be. Itachi himself wasn't completely straight, he liked both sexes and was very much a player.

Right I know its weird to end here.. but I want the next chapter to be all about the party.. sorry for the lack of writing recently.. I have so many stories going on at the moment that I never have time for them all.. sorry guys (: let me know what you think of how its going now?


End file.
